Moving On Without You
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Hikaru and Haruhi are starting to go out. Kaoru is fading away in the background but it doesn't matter because they're in love... or do they know and are trying to help? What happens when Kaoru finally takes a stand?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Koaru Pov**_

I always knew my brother would wind up with her. He's always been the type to react emotionally to certain things. I knew this but I was still shocked when he asked her out. Nervous as he was Hikaru was still able to ask her out. He had walked over to her and began to scratch the back of his head while looking anywhere but at her.

I knew as soon as I saw him doing this that it was over. There is no way that we could ever be the same now. I knew he loved her. I've known it long before he did, but for some reason he _didn't_ tell me. I watched him open his mouth and mutter a quick 'do you want to go out?'

Haruhi looked up at him with slightly parted lips and wide eyes. Instantly her face softened and she nodded with a kind smile. "Alright. Sounds good." She said and turned around to walk away. I watched them. Hikaru was staring after her with an amazed and happy expression but I just frowned and began to walk away.

I don't know what I'm going to do. It's obvious that they'd be best together. Mori and Honey would be too busy thinking of the other's feelings. While Kyoya would do well with her, he's too busy worrying about Tamaki and the clients to think of something as small as his love with Haruhi. I doubt he'd care all that much.

I watched Hikaru smile at me as he rushed over. "She said yes!" He shouted happily. I smiled and held his hands pulling him closer faking my happiness. If he finds out that I like her too then our world could end. Would our quarrelling brothers act go farther than it ever has? Will he retreat back into our world and have us shut her our out… This is scary… I don't want it to end too fast.

I love my brother more than anything so when it comes to this little romance of his… I have to back off. I'll let him get the girl and slowly drift away from me. It'll be better this way… only… what am I going to do? He deserves her much more than I do.

All our lives he's been helping me, being with me, and protecting _me_. He knows nothing else and now… I'm gone. I have to find something… that will give me a reason to live. I need someone to do this for me. If not then I don't know… I don't know anymore…

Without Hikaru… I just don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! Crap Courtney... your mean... I almost ended this fic at the last chapter because of how hard it is to write but... now i'll work on it. just review and I'll update soon okay? I'm grounded right now so it might take a while.  
**

**Hikaru Pov**

I stared at Haruhi as she put the eraser of her pencil at her lips while she looked at the worksheet in front of her. She's always been so smart in all of her classes... but sometimes it's nice, instead of trying to become as smart as her I like to watch Haruhi figure out each probably. A light would come into her eyes each time she figured out the answer. A soft smile would appear almost like she actually likes the work she's doing.

Kaoru would tell me that I'm acting like him in a way. He's the observant one not me... but I guess I'm giving that up now. I glared at my worksheet realizing I don't know what the hell I'm doing in this class. "Do you want me to help you?" Haruhi asked looking at my worksheet rather than me. I swallowed at looked at her in a state of shock. Of course... I forgot that she notices things, things _I_ don't even notice.

I'm beginning to think that she's going to be the guy in our relationship. I groaned and placed my head on my desk angrily. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked down at me then Haruhi smiled and began to giggle at me. It's rare to see her acting like a girl... I found myself smiling at her slyly. I like it though. It's a good look for her. "Sure you can help." I sighed and frowned. "It's harder then it looks though." I said cockily and smirked. Instantly she began to explain how easy the assignment was to me.

I stared at her in complete shock and realized I'm a dumbass. Wasn't I just thinking about how well she's understanding the assignment? Of course it'd be no problem for her to help me. I folded my arms on my desk and laid my head down on them before looking up at her passionate features. This is interesting... "Do I have something on my face?" She asked curiously making me smirk as I thought about when Kaoru and I had eaten with her...

Kaoru had been the one to lick her while I just leaned in and bit the cookie. I didn't like her back then. We just wanted the boss to come back to his senses so that our little toy could remain ours and not have to deal with Renge. I thought back on it for a moment. Kaoru licked her... he seemed really into it when he walked over and pulled her into him just slightly...

No- if he liked her he would have said something about it. No way Kaoru would hide something like this from me. There's no secrets between us. We know everything about each other. My mind drifted to Haruhi and me. He knew about it though. Kaoru knows all about it. He always did and I trusted that, but I guess I should have hinted at it a few times just so he knows.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her over so she was closer to Kaoru. He was staring at his paper with the eraser of his pencil in his mouth. I could tell he was trying to figure the damn thing out and was just as clueless as me. He glanced over at me and his eyes hardened just slightly causing my own to widen a bit. "Are we _playing_ with our toy now? Is it _appropriate_ for me to help still or is it just _wrong_?" Kaoru asked in a harsh manner.

He's upset and I don't know why. He was staring at me now with cold and unreadable eyes but I knew. I've known him long enough to know that he's lonely inside. I decided feigning ignorance is best. "No, she's over here to help us with the assignment. It's too hard for me and I know _you_ haven't gotten very far." I said with a smile hoping he'd call it a truce till we got home and into a private area. We never fight for real and I don't want our first one to be at school in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi walked forward so that she was in front of the both of us then she began to explain how to solve each equation. My brother and I took the other's hand and held it tightly knowing that this anger and loneliness is very real. I never thought we'd break apart if one of us hooked up with someone. I wanted to hug him and let Kaoru know that everything is fine and it always will be. I'm here for him even if Haruhi is by my side.

Wow I feel mature. Normally that Kaoru but right now... he's breaking. I have to be the mature one in order to help him. I can't throw my emotions of love, confusion, and distress at him. If I do that then it'll destroy us completely. I watched him listen to her and then begin his work. I could feel the anger inside him but on the outside he just looked bored and a little defiant. Suddenly he looked at me as a hand dropped in front of my face and began to wave.

"Hikaru are you listening?" Haruhi asked sounding annoyed. I blinked in surprise and looked up at her. I knew Kaoru was amused but there was no way my girlfriend would understand something like this. Sighing I shook my head and let her explain all over again on what we have to do.

Somehow we let go of each other's hand and just listened to her.

It felt a little lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm ungrounded… I think… and it's summer so that promises updates right? Reviews help me want to update fics so I'm so happy you guys reviewed! Otherwise Courtney would have my head!**

**Haruhi Pov**

I watched Hikaru and Koaru work in silence. It was weird to see them so silent and… distant from each other. Hikaru looked worried but Koaru had a blank and yet slightly annoyed look on his face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath knowing that something was wrong with the two of them. I've never seen the twins fight before. Not for real.

I put my hand on Hikaru's and smiled at him when he looked up curiously. I watched him blush and then turn back to his homework. He's embarrassed. I looked down at my completed worksheet then sighed and took out a couple other textbooks getting ready to study for my next classes. Study, work, hang out with Hikaru and Koaru, than go to the host club before heading home. It's my schedule every day.

I smiled softly to myself and knew that I this is what I love about going here. Mom, I wonder what you would think of my life here. I've gotten the best grades in class for a couple years now since I'm a junior and all. Tamaki and Kyoya say that with all my newer debts I'll be stuck dealing with them for two more years even though they graduate next year. I'm assuming that means that I'll be stuck in the host club even after the president leaves.

I was reading Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing when Hikaru and Koaru both took my hand at once. Hikaru at my right and Koaru at my left, it made me smile and continue reading. When I had to flip the page I grumbled to myself about clingy twins. Instantly Koaru was flipping the page for me while Hikaru kissed my forehead, cheek, and then my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked dryly to my boyfriend. I could almost feel Koaru stiffen at this making me glance over at him once he sat down and angrily turned back to his work. Ah.

"I'm playing with you." Hikaru grinned while ruffling my hair with his hand. It made me sigh in annoyance but do nothing in return. He laughed then sat down continuing to hold my hand. I glanced back over at his brother to see that he'd left.

"Koaru…" I whispered softly and quickly stood up leaving the room. I didn't pay attention to my boyfriend at all even as he called out to me. Instead I hurried after Koaru knowing he was in pain but not knowing how to fix it. When I got to his side he was glaring at the floor.

"I'm not as immature as my brother." He whispered with a cruel smile. His covered his face with his right hand and let out a bitter laugh. "This hurts _so_ much though…" Koaru continued closing his eyes as the tears filled up.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly bending down so I could see his face. Instantly his eyes opened and he glared at me.

"If I was the one that was going out with you then Hikaru wouldn't have stood by like me and let you two do whatever you want. He would have shouted and let everyone know his feelings out right. I admire him for that sometimes." Koaru grumbled with an amused tone. I watched him smirk bitterly knowing full well that this is what's inside.

I'm listening to what's been killing him for _so_ long… "What are you going to do about it?" I asked him with a defiant look and my hands at my hips. I matched him glare for glare.

"What do you mean?" He scowled with a blank expression once more. If he hadn't been crying it would have been hard for others to see how upset he is.

"You have quite a few options. Koaru, you can go after me, talk to your brother, or just leave. These are some options you've got but frankly you've chosen a completely different option that may even hurt more. For some reason you've decided to pretend that everything can stay like it always was." I said slowly but in a soft voice.

A long time ago he told me about a theory he had. It was a theory where Tamaki only had us act as family so that he could keep everyone and it would never become complicated. I think that's what Koaru is trying to do but it's beyond his control. No matter how much he wanted things to stay normal, Hikaru and I are dating. It's too late for normal.

What's left Koaru?

"I want it to go back…" He said looking at me straight in the face. I knew this was hard for him. I knew this but at the same time I also knew how much pain it would cause Hikaru to know how different they are now. Their bond has been severed.

"That's not an option." I said softly knowing it really isn't. If things were that easy then sure but we both know they aren't.

"Fine! I'll come up with my own option." Koaru growled and turned around then left. I watched him go for a while then turned around and walked back into the classroom. When I got inside Hikaru was walking forward with a worried expression on his face. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"What happened?" He demanded looking worried and confused but still willing to help out. I continued to smile at him knowing that his brother needs him right now and that I can't really do anything. I doubt I even helped out all that much if at all.

"Your brother needs you." I said feeling my smile fall into a frown. He blinked in surprise then rushed forward past me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Boys…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikaru Pov**

I hurried after my brother. He was outside in the courtyard in front of the labyrinth. I could tell he was hesitating before entering. I smiled at him then hurried forward. I took my brother's hand and closed my eyes feeling his presence allowing it to comfort me.

We both always come to the other whenever we're upset. It's just something we've always done and will continue to do. I wonder why he didn't come to me and I had to come to him. I guess I need to stop hanging out with Haruhi so much otherwise I'll lose Kaoru.

"Why didn't you come to me?" I asked him opening my eyes. Kaoru looked a bit scared but that's not what made my blood run cold. I realized that… even though we've been together our whole lives and know everything about the other… I don't understand him. Somehow Kaoru and I are no longer together like we used to be.

"You are no longer my twin, Hikaru. You chose Haruhi instead." My twin whispered and then walked away leaving me to stare after him. I guess I'm losing him. I walked back to class knowing I need to break up with Haruhi. I didn't sign up to lose my brother.

"You look… calm." Haruhi said from in front of me. I blinked in surprise then jumped back in shock. I hate it when she does this to me! Her eyes widened in amusement. Before I could do anything she smiled at me. How can I leave her? My brother shouldn't make me choose like this! What's the big deal?

"Kaoru and I aren't doing too good." I informed her then brushed past to get to class. I can't just stand here and be happy with her. If I am then Kaoru and I will only drift even farther apart… I can't let that happen! He's my best friend and brother!

"Hikaru! You can't just leave after telling me something like this!" Haruhi cried from behind me rushing forward. I knew that this was annoying her. She likes to know what's going on so that she can do whatever she can to help.

"I'm sorry but I can." I mumbled and sat down putting my head on my desk trying to relax. That's kind of hard when your brother sucks. I love Kaoru but this is just making no sense. Then again we never did. We always contradict ourselves. It's still impossible for everyone else to tell us apart. Kaoru hangs out with Haruhi as much as I do so that doesn't help out.

I'm getting used to the fact that Haruhi and I... that's just a pretty little picture that was never real if Kaoru doesn't approve. I listened to the teacher waiting for it to be over. Class has to end as soon as possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Tamaki asked making me blink in surprise. I glanced around the room to see that everyone was gone. Haruhi was cleaning off the board. I watched her for a moment longer then glared at the king. I hate it when he gets into our business. It looks like this is one of those times.

"I'm not thinking about anything." I growled angrily. His eyebrows rose as he looked at me with a slightly pitying look. I scowled at him and shoved the king to the side before stalking out of the room. I don't need to deal with this. Not when he still doesn't even know who I am.

"You shouldn't act so stubborn around him. You know that Tamaki is more stubborn and ignorant than you. He'll just keep coming." Kyoya said with a soft smile. I glared at him knowing he needs to shut up and let me do whatever the hell I please. I need to find out what's going on and fix it. Not deal with some brat who wants to know what's up. Haruhi would understand.

But I wonder if Kaoru would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruhi Pov**

I stared at Hikaru as he glared out the window. Mori and Hunny are long gone from high school so the fact that Hikaru and Koaru aren't entertaining today is almost a crime. I watched my guests sip their tea and try to invite me into all their girly conversations.

"I'm sorry ladies I'm just a bit distracted." I informed them all with a sheepish smile. I noticed Tamaki looking at me while Kyoya continued to take notes. The girls squealed and asked if something was wrong with Hikaru but that was when I had to tell them that their turn is up. With my guests for the day done I walked over to my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I'm just not in the mood." Hikaru mumbled. I stared at him for a moment then leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. I could feel him begin to breathe after that innocent kiss. He looked at me for a moment then blinked in surprise but I just turned around and left him alone.

"Are you sure it's alright to give them space right now?" Kyoya asked not bothering to look up at me. I glanced over at the dark haired man and smiled.

"They tend to need it when something's wrong between those two." I said then closed my eyes and thought about poor Koaru. He's scared of being abandoned and he thinks that's what we're doing. Is there any way to fix something like that once it's happened?

"Is there anything we can do?" Tamaki asked suddenly beside me. I looked up at him then shook my head.

"No there isn't. We just have to wait for Koaru to realize that we aren't leaving him. It might take him a moment to realize that but until then we can do nothing." I said and then left the club room. When I got outside Koaru was waiting for me looking determined. Before I could do anything he kissed me.

"Please don't tell Hikaru, I just wanted to see what it felt like to do something rash without caring what the he will think or feel." Koaru said quickly and stood before me shifting his weight. The hall was becoming dark and chilled but I ignored it.

"Koaru, did you like me?" I asked him taking a couple breaths. I don't really care about getting kissed but it's who did it that bugs me. Koaru and Hikaru always seemed like they live for the other. Koaru has been trying to get some space lately but… I don't think he really wants that.

"I love you." He muttered looking at the ground. I stared at him with sympathy and then leaned down so that I could look up into his face.

"Did you love me before you found out about Hikaru's love?" I asked him wanting to understand the situation the best I can. It seems like I'm stuck getting involved in their problem.

"Yes, but when I found out that he liked you I never made any more advances and waited for him to understand what I did. He shouldn't be able to date you!" Koaru growled angrily letting me see the emotions he usually keeps in check.

"Koaru… Hikaru and I love each other. We would never leave you, but trying to distance yourself from us isn't helping you." I said softly then hugged him. I don't normally do touch or anything like that. I'm not usually the one to instigate it but Koaru needs me right now.

"Are you using both of the twins?" A girl asked from behind me. Koaru glared at the girl but I said and did nothing. I don't really care what others think as long as my friend is okay. That's all I need at this point.

Koaru is looking better than before.

"Leave us alone." Koaru said then took my arm and led me into the club room. I stared at him curiously then almost gasped when he kissed me once again in front of everyone. "I think now I'm going to try to win you over." He smirked letting me know that he's taking this too far. Hikaru was right when he told everyone that in their fight before.

"What are you doing Koaru?" Hikaru shouted looking seriously angry. I pulled away from him as soon as I could and walked over to my boyfriend. I don't want to be in the middle of them. That's the last thing I want.

"I want Haruhi." He answered in his normal care free voice. Everyone in the club room just stood there in shock then stared between the three of us. I don't blame them since I'm shocked too. Koaru is normally right beside or behind Hikaru, I've never seen him out front before.

"Well you can't have her!" My boyfriend shouted holding me closer to him. I looked at everyone blankly, knowing this is going to get worse before it gets better

"Why don't we all try to calm down?" Tamaki smiled earning the twins glares. I pulled myself away from Hikaru and stood out in the center.

"I don't belong to either of you. Sure I'm dating Hikaru but I don't belong to him. Please don't treat me like property you guys." I sighed and shook my head slowly. I think I feel a headache coming on.

"Why don't the three of us hang out today while the twins sort it out?" Tamaki asked with a grin. Before I could say anything he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room with Kyoya walking behind us. It was surprising but I was grateful for it.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Kyoya asked sounding a bit amused. I guess this is all entertaining to him. Soon he won't be so amused though since the loving brothers gag won't work if they're rivals.

"No I don't, but Haruhi doesn't need to sit through all that now does she?" Tamaki asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hikaru Pov**

I looked at Kaoru and wondered who the hell had taken my brother over. This morning I had woken up and found out that he has his own room now. I don't know why he keeps trying to pretend we're not twins! Why is he choosing now of all times to confess to Haruhi?

A part of me wants to say it's because he sucks. I love him _so_ much but this is just ridiculous. I looked at him and paused. There's something happier about him. It's like he's finally opening up for the first time. We were scared when we went into the host club for the first time, but somehow we looked like he does now at that same time. We both let our world get a little bigger.

It seems like he's trying to shatter it altogether right now.

"I want to be my own person right now, Hunny and I have been talking about it and I think it's about time I let Haruhi know that you're not the only option." He grinned making me stare at him in complete shock. I don't understand what's going on right now. How does he _not_ understand? How do _I_ not understand?

"I don't want to do this." I told him simply. I don't. I want to hug him and stay together with him. Kaoru and I are one of the same, there's no way he can pretend like that means _nothing_ to him!

"Luckily this isn't just your choice." He smirked and started to leave the room. I reached out toward him hoping he would stay and say 'just kidding' and we'd be able to go back to the way things were. I love Haruhi and I'd never break up with her just to stay with him. At the same time… I want to give up anything and everything to get him back.

The boss took Haruhi and brought her to the clubroom most likely. If Kaoru is there then I shouldn't be. Maybe this is for the best, if he and I both lose our cool and get over it then maybe we can come back stronger with an even larger world.

I just don't want to be without him.

Is that selfish? I don't want to lose my brother, when he wants to get rid of me and go after someone I treasure. Haruhi is precious to me and we care about each other. Kaoru… I love him more than anything, it's just been us for so many fucking years but now he wants to dump me. Am I supposed to cope with that?

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. My fingers clenched my desk tightly as I sat on top of it. The cool summer wind began to blow. Another thought, what am I going to do if my brother wants to spend the summer without me? Dad might understand since mom's a bit busy right now.

"I hate this!" I shouted and kicked over the desk beside me, Kaoru's desk. He hates me because I've fallen in love and she loves me back, I'm beginning to hate him because he wants nothing to do with his competition after all the years we've spent together. No one else mattered before… I don't want to give up what I have.

Is he really serious?

"Hikaru." Mori said simply from the doorway. He looked blank and normal. I decided that if I'm going to impose on anyone I might as well choose Mori.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked softly, my voice is failing right now for some reason. I don't want to think about it anymore. He nodded and motioned for me to head out with him. I smiled bitterly and took a few steps forward, since when did walking become so tiring?

Mori seemed to understand and patted my shoulder as we walked into his place. There was a shrine sort of room that had no one in it. He motioned for me to go in. "I like to go in here to think." He explained and got some bed stuff ready for me. I nodded and walked into the dull brown room. Tan cloth hung down on either sides of a red matt in the middle of the room. One cloth said 'Independent' while the other said 'Unity' I didn't find the irony funny, not at all.

"I guess this is as good a place as any." I sighed and tried to clear my head for a moment. I could hear people moving around the large mansion but quickly drowned them out. I wonder what Haruhi is doing right now? Man, I hope she's not worrying about this…

Knowing her she probably is and hopes this will settle itself quickly. We've never really fought before, Kaoru and I. It's always just been the two of us and we agreed on everything. If Kaoru liked a game then Hikaru liked it too. That's the way things were, even though this isn't true. We both only _did_ what we _both_ liked.

That's just how we did things. It was to keep us united and together always. Haruhi was able to figure out the differences and exposed them to the world. We knew those differences but quickly figured out that it was impossible for anyone to notice when they couldn't even tell us apart. I laid down on the ground and looked at the ceiling. It was dark but I could see some white paint with the word 'Trust.'

I trust Kaoru, but right now I just don't understand. If he would sit down and explain all this crap to me then maybe I'd be fine with it. I rolled over on my side and tried to clear my head again. A small window stood in the corner of the room letting me see the stars.

Only one star was visible and for some reason that made me lonely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gaia kidnapped me… It's holding me hostage so I had some trouble updating. It doesn't help that I got into an anime obsession… I'll try to do my best updating all my fics and sorry for the new readers who like this fic. **

**Haruhi Pov**

I wasn't able to see the twins today, neither of them showed up. Honey and Mori told me that they were staying with them, but that only makes me worried. They're dumping themselves on these two and still fighting… what's going on with those two? "You shouldn't worry about them. This was bound to happen eventually." Kyoya informed me looking at his black book.

I nodded slowly wishing it didn't happen to them. I've never seen Hikaru so upset, it was like he just didn't know what to do because his world is collapsing all around him. "You shouldn't worry about it, Haru-chan." Honey said looking up at me from eating his cake.

"Why not?" I asked him wondering how he's at his fourth cake when we just opened the clubroom. I bet his brother is probably even more terrified if he found out that Honey is eating more even during the day now. I shook my head and wondered why Kaoru thought it'd be better to be with Honey. The people they picked… it's just weird to me. Normally I'd choose the other way around but I guess this way Mori can handle Hikaru and Honey can advice Kaoru.

"Right now they need to figure out something they were never strong enough to realize. This time they are able to do it and need to understand what they are going to do from now on. It's like you and your father when your mom passed away." Honey said and stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth. When you put it like that… they must be really lonely watching their world crumble after so many years. I would be upset too.

"I get it now." I whispered looking at the ceiling. Sooner or later they were going to have to face this to begin with right? I bet they're happy thy have friends now who can pick up the pieces and let them live their lives with the outcome. I smiled softly and wondered how Hikaru is doing, I'm not used to him being absent so I guess I took it for granted seeing him almost every day.

"What would you like to do, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in a happy tone as he spun in circles around the room. I watched him and shook my head. Won't the president ever grow up a little? I guess this is a kind distraction though. Soon we were playing kick the can outside with a couple other bored Ouran kids. People are starting to get used to Tamaki and his antics. I'm surprised people have been treating him like a business manager so much when he's just a little kid at heart.

I wish he would take his opportunities seriously, but with his circumstances I guess his grandmother has to choose him as the successor. "Why don't we let Tamaki think he's helping for a bit?" Kyoya asked with a soft smile holding his hand out to me. I nodded and grinned at him knowing that we might as well. Playing for a couple hours I then said goodbye to everyone and headed home knowing that I want to Hikaru right now but I can't. This is something he needs to do on his own.

I wonder if I need to get some eggplant on the way home for a side dish for our dinner tonight…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hikaru Pov**_

I walked into the building and headed into our classroom. I won't separate myself from my girlfriend just because my brother's become unstable. When I saw Haruhi sitting at her desk working I walked over and pulled her forward into a hug. Her eyes widened slightly but then softened as they examined me.

"Are you alright?" She asked making me nod just as Kaoru entered the room. She glanced over at him but made sure to stay with me. Haruhi understands, in a way, about what's going on.

"Hey Haruhi." Kaoru smiled and stared straight at her, it's almost like he's ignoring me. She looked to me then glared at him for a moment before sitting down. I felt a bit better when she did this but I could see my brother looking incredibly pissed off.

"I'm a better man than him." Kaoru growled then sat down and stared at the teacher waiting for class to start. Haruhi took my hand and I took hers, we held them together all throughout class, even when we had to work on worksheets… well obviously _I_ didn't work but Haruhi did.

"What did you think of the Holy Roman Empire?" she asked making me blink at her for a moment. Instantly I began to laugh.

"You mean from the anime Hetalia? Wow he was weird and funny, gotta love anyone who thinks Italy is actually worth a damn!" I grinned making her smile but shake her head letting me know she was talking about the ACTUAL Holy Roman Empire.

Instantly Kaoru starting spewing nonsense about it, I guess I forgot he has the brains when it comes to history and literature. All that crap is in his department, while I'm more math smarts. I could tell Haruhi was trying to get out of the conversation by the way she would say something final and turn to me but then he would start asking her questions. I stood up and glared at him.

"Leave her alone, Kaoru." I growled making him glance up at me then try to talk again. Immediately Haruhi and I began to talk about Chemistry and Physics things that we both know he wouldn't be able to get involved in.

When classes ended for the day Haruhi and I both skipped club and headed to the grocery store. I looked at everything and noticed just how cheap it all is. "Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight?" She asked looking at some noodles, I watched her for a moment and noticed how soft and kind her eyes are.

"Yeah… let's do it." I said with a slow smile, when we were done with the shopping I got a limo to send us home. It was a quiet ride and I think we were both grateful for it. Kaoru is making it hard on us but even so, we're good together, always good together.

We walked together into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter and watched as she cooked our food. Apparently her dad is going to be working late tonight. I watched her working and soon I was a bit... entranced.

Working hard and focusing on the work before her Haruhi did each process of cooking with perfection. I smiled as her brows creased in concentration. She's always so perfect and never misses a beat, in the end she's exactly what I need. Someone I can look up to and do my best to go through life with. We can last a while with how perfect we are together, romantic and corny I know but it's also something Kaoru doesn't want to get.

Our world kinda broke.

I leaned back and felt the heat of the kitchen, happy to have a distraction as I waited for the food to be ready. Haruhi turned to me and waited for the rice to be done while trying to get my attention. I glanced over and noticed a bit of annoyance on her face but relief when she realized my attention belongs to her.

"What's up?" I asked softly as I smiled and waited for her to tell me what's going on. Instantly she kissed my cheek then went back to cooking.

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up." She said without turning around making my face go red as I tried to understand how I got such an amazing girlfriend. Who cares if she cross-dresses? I set up the table and helped her put the food in the living room. When we were done we got ready to eat.

"It's like we're a married couple." I said with a sigh making her look over at me for a moment, and then begin to think. With the way her eyes were staring at the ceiling I knew it would be something insulting that would come out of her mouth next.

"I think it's more like a homeless bum being helped by a successful lawyer don't you?" She asked making me sweat drop as I stared at my girlfriend in shock. Why does she have to insult me all the time? It's not like I'm asking for it or being rude in any way.

"Or a perverse man forcing the girl he kidnapped to cook and clean his house for him!" I shot back then watched as she looked at me blankly.

"No…"

"Yeah your right this is nothing like that."

Instantly we both began to laugh.

This is the way we work and I honestly doubt Kaoru could fit into this equation. He can't make her love something she's not into and nor can he expect me to let all the stuff that's brought us together just disappear. When we were done eating and the dishes were put away I followed her into her room and we both crawled into bed.

"You're not going to run away to Kaoru are you?" I asked her softly making Haruhi flick my forehead and smile.

"Nope. He's not stupid enough for me."

Of course she insults me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again I DID NOT READ THE MANGA so now that I am I'm pulling a few ideas here and there from it. I probably should have waited to read the manga until afterwards. **

**Haruhi Pov**

I stood outside of the classroom and stared at Kaoru waiting for him to tell me what he wants to. He had a casual smirk on his face with an arrogant air around him, it seemed to make things seem… a bit passive aggressive. I don't know why though.

"What is it you want?" I asked thinking about the test I need to study for later. It seems like it could be easy enough but I have some problems with configuration in French. Kaoru placed a hand on my shoulder making me blink and look up at him suddenly remembering his presence.

Leaning forward he kissed me. It was innocent in a way, just a peck and had practically no emotion in it at all. He leaned back and sighed then pressed his forehead against mine. "I got nothing, how about you?" Kaoru asked with a smirk. I nodded in agreement just a bit surprised at his actions.

I'm not one of those girls who want twins to both like her but at the same time I don't care if Kaoru kisses me. I have no emotions to it whatsoever except when I think about how Hikaru might react to it. Other than that Kaoru doesn't mean much to me right now. In the beginning I was worried about him and even cared more than I probably should but over time I'm beginning to lose all my feelings for him. He's not behaving like the Kaoru we all loved and were proud of.

"I think I'm done with this." He whispered and hugged me tightly. I didn't react at all and let him do as he wished hoping that he will allow me to go back to class soon. Hikaru might get worried.

"Done with what?" I asked him and then my eyes widened. For some reason this boy is crying and I don't know why. He began to hug me tighter to him as his salty tears began to hit my clothes. The girls at school still think I'm a boy which is fine. I don't really care, but having someone this close and crying on me… makes me wish I was a guy.

If I was a guy I would be a bit stronger and could hit him and push this boy away from me. If I was a guy then I would know to some extent what his mind is like so I could talk to him on his level. If I was a guy maybe this wouldn't be happening at all. If I was a guy maybe I wouldn't even be in love with Hikaru.

"I'm done with being pissed off at you two for leaving me behind… I'm done with all these pissing battles and how I keep trying to win you over when that's impossible. I'm done with being twins because it just makes us too close and makes this hurt… I'm just done with being me." He cried holding me too tight. It was becoming hard to breathe.

Lifting my arms hesitantly I began to hug him back. Slowly all the feelings I once had for him came back one at a time as each tear fell. "You're an idiot." I informed him and listened to his soft laughter in between the sobs.

"I'm so sorry I can't love you. I keep trying to but I just can't." He mumbled causing me to smile.

"It's good you can't love me because then this would have gone on longer." I informed him with a light smile.

Suddenly the door opened and Hikaru came out. When he saw us, I knew he couldn't see Kaoru crying since his face was away from the door. My boyfriend's eyes widened slightly before he turned around and ran. I watched him go and rolled my eyes. "He thinks I'm cheating on him." I sighed and looked at Kaoru's face.

He pulled away and began to wipe his eyes before turning around and running after his brother. Smiling I watched him go then turned around to head back into class. "You are something else, Haruhi." Kyoya said from behind me. I turned around and grinned at him.

"It wasn't me. This was bound to happen and the two needed to figure it out themselves." I shrugged and then looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to be the bait they fought over, though." I grumbled causing him to laugh before patting me on the back.

"Without you I'm not sure it would have happened that fast. It helps that you were practically apathetic throughout the whole thing, except for the occasional feelings of worry, am I right?" He asked making me laugh, yes I can be cruel.

"Sorry but boys are just boys; you can't make me care about every little fight, especially yours and Tamaki's." I grinned making him nod with a small smile.

"Go on to class… I have to take care of Tamaki. He's been in a mood all day." Kyoya sighed but we both knew he was going to enjoy helping the blond boy out.

I watched him go for a moment then looked in the direction that my two boys went. Sighing softly I hoped everything would turn out okay… because despite our kidding around I really do care about those two and this fight has been a bit too much for all of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this may turn into the last chapter guys... or maybe the second to last depending on what you guys think.**

**Kaoru Pov**

I ran after him like a demon was chasing me. I knew that if I let him go now that things would end badly between us. Haruhi was just a front. She wasn't something that really made me upset; we both let her into our world and she made us reach out a bit and explore the places around us with a smile and soon we began to trust people. It was only natural she would take on of us a step farther and completely open our worlds.

I didn't want things to move as fast as it was. I just wanted things to stay the same but it was already too late and things were already moving too quickly. There was nothing I could do. Soon it just filled me whole and I was stuck hating the people who made me who I am. Haruhi helped us so much... it's as though the woman opened up a door we refused to go anyway near. For some reason this caused so much to happen... but I understand it completely. Pulling us toward the light of day and forcing us to interact with others just by what she does on her own. It was always 'hang out with Haruhi' or be alone.

During this time of course we though of ourselves as practically the same being. Our differences were still hard to see but only because we refused to look for them. There was no point because in the end we are together. That's all that mattered to us. It's still hard to believe that some _girl_. A poor girl who was never supposed to enter our lives... made such a difference and wound up changing everything. Haruhi is our hero and that makes her special. I'm _so_ happy now that my brother fell for her because if he hadn't then whoever else he could possibly fall for wouldn't be worth it.

The sun beat down on my skin making it warm up from the chill of my own heart. I don't mind being alone. I really don't. As long as he's happy then it's fine. I'm happy for them and I hope they live a great life together even if I'm not a part of it. Her creamy brown knowing eyes don't need to fall on my tainted flesh any longer because I'm just not worth it. At this point I'm the villian who's finally giving up while the hero and his girl ride off into the sunset. I smiled softly and then wiped my eyes to hide the tears that had fallen earlier.

When I got to the fountain with the pissing boy I was shocked to see him there sitting down by the edge with his arms on his knees as he hunched over and looked at the ground. I walked over to him and sat down by his side listening to the birds and watching black ones fly across the sky. Clouds slowly rolled past in an attempt to hide the blue that can never be completely erased from our minds. "You two can go out. If she loves you then it's fine." He whispered softly while standing up. His hair covered Hikaru's face. It was as though he was holding the world on those weak frail shoulders of his.

I always saw him as much stronger than this. I was the understanding one while he was the guy who did all the actions and had all the plans. There was nothing Hikaru couldn't do and yet here he is admitting defeat while trying to hide his misery from me. I frowned and placed my hand on his shoulder trying to show him that I care and that I'm still here even if he doesn't want me. "I'm not going to go out with Haruhi. I don't love her at all. I _can't_ love her. She was meant for you... not me." I informed him softly and forced a smile. My brother glanced over at me letting me see the tears in his eyes.

Instantly I was enveloped in a tight hug that took all the breath out of me. My brother looked so scared but so happy all at the same time. "Thank God... I was so scared I was going to lose you both." He whispered causing my eyes to widen as tears filled them. Why couldn't this have been reversed so long ago when I found out? Why couldn't he be the one to say he doesn't love her and can't love her while I told him how happy I am? I hugged him back and soon we were on our knees on the ground while trying to calm the other down.

I pulled away slowly. "You two need to take care, alright? And if you hurt her I'll beat the shit out of you." I laughed making him laugh as well. It was full and kind along with a bit of annoyance to it. This is the way things should be. He needs to be happy and carefree and I need to be there when he needs me and gone when he needs to forget and not feel guilty.

"I'm your brother!" He cried and punched my lightly on the shoulder. I nodded with a smirk.

"Exactly but she's a girl and can't protect herself from assholes like you." I informed him with a grin and a nod. He tackled me then just as Haruhi began to walk up to us both. She smiled and shook her head at our banter and then held out her hands to us both.

"Come on Hikaru, Kaoru. Let's go home." She smiled making my eyes widen as I nodded.

Maybe... maybe they won't leave me.

**Finished?**


End file.
